Holiday Lustmas
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Christmas, and Harold and LeShawna look to get some Holiday Love Making in but without waking up the baby. ENJOY! Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777 and it's a 2 Peas in a Pod Production. ENJOY!


Holiday Lustmas

 **Disclaimer: This is my Christmas Present from BeekerMaroo777 as she and I co-wrote this one-shot lemon that takes place around Christmas Time, and it is how Harold and LeShawna conceive their second child who was named Terrence. ENJOY!**

Christmas, it is the most wonderful time of the year…it has been five months since Crystal was born as it was December of 2016 as it was December 25th 2016.

Harold and LeShawna are happily married with their first child who was born 7 pounds and 8 ounces, and it was a girl named "Crystal" as it was a wonderful day for the family and Harold just finished putting the baby to sleep and he put some sound proof headphones on Crystal's head as they were watching "A Christmas Story" on the TV.

"Crystal is in her crib for the night." Harold said as he and LeShawna sat down.

"That's good sugar baby." LeShawna replied back as they kissed.

"Yo' know, I always wonder what Crystal's gonna do when she's older." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Maybe be a teacher?" Harold asked her.

"Yeah, you were a great teacher on TDB…and she will be a great teacher just like her father." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Well…she can be anything she wants to be." Harold said back to LeShawna.

"True, she is only a baby." LeShawna said to him.

"Well this has been a wonderful Christmas." Harold said as he was getting LeShawna something to drink.

"It has been, but it's going to get better…meet me in the bedroom in 15 minutes." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Yes milady." Harold said right back.

 **15 Minutes Later.**

LeShawna is in their bedroom with rose petals all over the bed, and leading to the room as the petals kept going down the stair.

"Oh Harold…I'm ready." LeShawna said as she sported something super sexy.

"Okay Sweetie." Harold said as he saw the rose petals on the stairs.

"Wow, Rose Petals…how romantic?" Harold said as he opened the door to see LeShawna wear a Santa Claus Robe, and some sexy red and black lingerie as Harold gasped.

"Holy…shit." Harold's mind said.

"Well, what do you think of this Harold. Do yo' like this?" LeShawna asked him as he nodded up and down as he was speechless and in love as he got some tissues to wipe the blood off.

"Ye-Yes…you look, LeLucious, LeShawna." Harold answered her as she giggled and brought him closer.

"Why, thank you." LeShawna said as she and Harold kissed.

"No Problem." Harold replied back.

"Well let's see yo' Candy Cane and see how big it is?" LeShawna said as she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, she rolls them down to his ankles and it revealed a bulge in his white briefs as they were close to breaking out due to the elastic but then again maybe his Candy Cane was huge, let's find out shall we?

LeShawna took off his briefs and rolled them down to his ankles as well revealing his 12 inch Candy Cane.

"Ooooooooooh…somebody is going to be rocking hard third Christmas." LeShawna seductively spoke.

"Someone wanna get in the 'stocking' to find the milk and cookies?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Yes I do wanna get in the stocking to find the milk and cookies LeShawna." Harold answered her.

"Well…" LeShawna said as she opened her legs wide.

"Cum and get it." LeShawna said before Harold began to thrust inside of her pink chimney with his large stocking to begin penetrating her softly.

"Does that feel good?" Harold asked her.

"Ohhhh…" LeShawna moaned in delight.

"That's it. Keep fillin it in." LeShawna said in a state of sexual delight.

"Yes Milady." Harold said as he went harder.

"I want Santa's Milk in my mouth afterwards, Oh Harold!" LeShawna shouted out.

"Oh, LeShawna!" Harold said as he was near climax already but LeShawna though…she had other ideas.

"I want that Candy cane in my mouth right now." LeShawna said before she grabbed it and began to suck on it like a lollipop as she even began to rub, tickle, and even lick his shaved scrotum just to het Harold excited.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" LeShawna muffled out in delight as she was enjoying that sausage light she was eating it.

"Thank God we gave crystal sound proof headphones, so me and LeShawna can make sweet love once again." Harold's mind spoke for a second.

"Wow, this is a Merry Christmas indeed keep going." Harold said as she indeed did so while she was deepthroating and deepdrooling it like crazy.

"His penis is so big…God I love having sex with this sexy white nerd." LeShawna's mind said as she kept it up until Harold was near climax time.

"Oh, Gosh! I'm about to release that milk!" Harold shouted out as he started to stroke his phallus while LeShawna was still sucking on it.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…! GOOOSSHHH!" Harold screamed as he came inside of her mouth while she swallowed every load from Harold's Candy Cane as it was Grade-A Organic.

"So what did you think of my kind of Grade-A Organic Milk?" Harold asked her.

"The best." LeShawna answered him.

"Thanks babe, can I lick you?" Harold asked her.

"Sure." LeShawna said to him before she opened her legs.

"It's open fo' you." LeShawna said seductively before Harold began licking her wet cave as he immediately began rubbing, and fingering it as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" LeShawna moaned in delight before Harold stopped licking for a second.

"What do you think of this?" Harold asked her.

"I love this…! Don't Stop…!" LeShawna said in between breaths as Harold resumed licking her pink area.

"MAKE MY CHINMEY EXPLODE! IT'S ABOUT TO BURST! AHHHHH!" LeShawna screamed out as she came all over his face and glasses as he swallowed her delicious form of milk.

"That was so delicious." Harold told her after he cleaned off his face, and glasses.

"Mmmm…thank you Harold. Now resume pounding me with your Candy Cane." LeShawna said as her legs were still spread out.

"You got it." Harold said as he resumed humping the daylights out of her.

"That's the spot! My G-spot is right there! Oh Harold!" LeShawna shouted in complete delight.

"Oh LeShawna!" Harold grunted in pleasure.

"How does this feel?" Harold asked her.

"It feels great! Grope my luscious booty." LeShawna said before Harold did indeed grope her booty.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…!" LeShawna moaned out in pleasure.

"Here comes more of that milk! I'm gonna cum!" Harold screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed out as they came inside of each other as they panted.

"Ahhh…" Both of them sighed with happiness and contentment.

"What did you think of that?" Harold asked her.

"That was the best." LeShawna said to him as she kissed his lips before they cleaned up, and got redressed into their sleepwear for bed.

"That was a wonderful Christmas." Harold said to LeShawna.

"I agree, it was simply wonderful." LeShawna said back as they fell asleep to end Christmas.

 **And that my friends was how Terrence was conceived.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Early Christmas to everyone!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**


End file.
